


Be My All-American Boy

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Infinity War? What Infinity War?, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not mid-credits scene compliant, Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: It's Steve Rogers' birthday and it's Independence Day. Naturally, the freshly reunited Avengers vacation to a lake house and throw him a party. Nothing goes as expected.Or:LOKI HAS A BIG FAT CRUSH HAPPY 4TH OF JULY FOLKS





	Be My All-American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is HEAVILY inspired by [Steve Grand's music video for "All-American Boy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjiyjYCwNyY), which you guys should definitely check out, if you don't know it (or if you're just curious to see what inspired this fic). I just really love the song and I thought it would be interesting to apply that scenario to Loki/Steve and this is the end result =D
> 
> Thank you so much [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea) who for being my awesome beta for this fic (especially on such short notice)<33
> 
> Hope you like it!! <3

This was a mistake. All of it. The party, the whiskey, the late night drive, the lake… Why did Loki agree to all of it? Shocked blue eyes bore into him and Loki wished he could just disappear from existence. Just dissolve into the lake so he would not have to deal with the red hot shame that burned his cheeks.

Loki had made a mistake…

\--

Night had only just fallen, but the party was already in full-swing. The bonfire blazed at the center of the group. It wasn’t too high; Loki could still see those sitting on the opposite side of it. He could see Steve Rogers smiling, not particularly wide, but enough that reflected he was having a good time.

The glass in Loki’s hand was almost empty. Mortal whiskeys weren’t all that potent to him or Thor, though at times like this he wished they were.

Thor laughed at his side at something Natasha had said. It had been a long time since Loki had heard Thor laugh like that. Earth must truly be his home. It was all their home now. Every Asgardian refugee’s.

Loki scanned over the Avengers. Most were either laughing or grinning. Only a few weeks ago had the Statesman arrived on Earth to find the heroes had broken up, friendships torn, in-fighting keeping them at a distance. How petty. 

All it took was a spaceship full of Asgardian refugees to reunite them all so that they might stand up for their old friend and his people. And all it took for Loki not to be locked away immediately was a quick decision he had made in Asgard’s vault.

And so, Asgard made Earth its new home and the most punishment Loki received was to fight alongside the Avengers. Not that any of them trusted him, but he didn’t need their trust.

Glass empty, Loki stood and made his way over to the deserted snack table that stood close to the lake house. The paper table cloth had a tear in it and the tabletop itself was littered with drink spills and crumbs and a lost piece of pepperoni from the pizza.

The giant sheet cake Stark had arranged was already almost completely gone. All that was left was the top left corner with the letters ‘HAPP’. Loki cut himself his gratuitous third piece. If he was going to work alongside these damn Avengers, then he was going to poke and prod at them in the smallest of ways. Eating the rest of this cake and leaving nothing left was a good start.

“Didn’t know you liked cake so much,” came a voice to Loki’s left. He didn’t turn to them.

“Dessert is the greatest discovery in the universe; it would be a sin to let it go to waste,” said Loki, snatching up a fresh plastic fork. At last, he faced his company.

Steve smiled softly and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“Probably for the best. I think everybody else is done picking at it for now. Moving on to the alcohol,” he said.

It was strange seeing the captain with a beard. Last Loki had seen him, he was clean-shaven and so very eager to bring him to justice. This Steve Rogers was much more somber, rough around the edges. There was still that sparkle in his eye, but something else there too.

Steve held the whiskey bottle up in a question. Loki nodded and Steve poured him a new glass.

“Many happy returns, Captain.”

“Thanks.”

They clinked their glasses and both took a sip, facing the bonfire as they drank.

“What exactly _is_ Independence Day? What are you independent from?” Loki furrowed his brow.

“It’s America’s birthday. It was the day this country signed a declaration that said they were independent from Britain,” Steve explained.

“Ah. But today is _your_ birthday as well?”

A smile tugged at Steve’s lips. “Yeah, I know. Save the ‘Captain America’s birthday is on America’s birthday’ jokes. Tony and Sam have made them all already.”

“Perhaps then, Fate chose you from birth,” said Loki. “You were destined to be who you are today. Consider it a privilege. Some of us must claw our way out of the path Fate has planned for us.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

“I’ve spent my entire life being something others would prefer I was not. Even now, becoming a part of this… team. Nobody wants me to be here. If it was not for Thor, you and Stark would have had me locked away in some dark vault, never to be seen again. Or executed.”

“We wouldn’t have executed you,” said Steve, downing the last of his drink.

“That does not mean you wouldn’t want to.”

“You have a lot to learn about us,” said Steve, locking eyes with him. Loki felt the urge to tear his gaze away, to stop observing how the firelight flickered across that face. Thankfully, Steve turned away first.

“I know enough,” Loki muttered.

Steve opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but stopped as a woman with shoulder-length blond hair approached.

“Hey fellas,” she said, sparing only a quick, sharp glance at Loki before taking Steve’s hand. “You busy with your empty glass?”

Steve’s eyes flickered to Loki, who was taking a big swig of his whiskey to avoid appearing interested, or offended.

“No.”

“Good,” said the woman with a smile, “come dance with me.”

She couldn’t have possibly noticed it, but Loki felt the air around Steve tense up ever so slightly. However, he didn’t protest as she led him away.

Loki finished his drink. Shame that their conversation was over.

 

Midgard whiskey wasn’t strong enough. He longed for Asgardian mead. Getting drunk at this birthday party-slash-American holiday-slash-Avengers reuniting celebration seemed like the only pleasurable option at this point. At least Natasha made for a good drinking buddy.

They sat in their lawn chairs as they watched their fellow teammates attempt to dance to whatever garble Stark had blasting. More than once Loki had considered calling it a night and going inside, but then he would spot Steve in the crowd and slug down another gulp.

Her name was Sharon Carter, according to Natasha. Loki had seen her around during the negotiations for his induction into the Avengers. It wasn’t the first time he had seen her and Steve holding hands either.

“Yeah, they’re a thing,” Natasha said as they watched Steve move awkwardly on the dance floor. The dance floor, of course, being the open grass field in the lake house backyard. “Before the accords and all the shit, I used to think they might be really good together.”

“Used to? Are they not still together?” asked Loki. He looked over at Natasha, who looked completely unaffected by the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

“Having a boyfriend on the run can put a strain on a relationship,” she said. “Steve’s been pretty distracted lately.”

Perhaps Natasha was more drunk than she was letting on; Loki began to doubt she would be this open about her friend’s love life if she were sober. She poured more of the Jack Daniels into his glass without prompt.

“How much of this stuff can you drink before you feel it?” she asked.

“Probably at least twice as much as I already have.”

“Are you sure? I know sober Loki wouldn’t stare at Steve Rogers as much as you’ve been doing the past half hour.”

Loki’s cheeks burned and he shot a glare at Natasha.

“Do not assume you know anything, Widow,” he growled.

“Y’know that threatening look isn’t as effective as it was before you reconciled with Thor,” she said, taking a swig. “And Loki?” She faced him with a blank, dark look. “When it comes to Steve, I don’t care what goes on behind his bedroom door, or who he’s with. But if you hurt him, I will kill you.”

“Now I know you’re drunk.” He chuckled. “Me and _Rogers?_ Don’t be a fool,” he sneered.

The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked upward. Loki continued to grin, mockingly, but inside he felt as if a part of him had just been stripped naked.

_Me and Rogers._

 

Steve collapsed in the empty lawn chair beside Loki.

“Having fun?” said Loki.

“I used to think I needed someone to teach me how to dance. But these days there are no rules, no coordination. It’s kind of exhausting,” said Steve. He sighed, “I really do sound like an old man.”

Although he was listening, Loki didn’t dare look at him. Instead, he gazed intensely at the fire.

“I’m not particularly one for dancing,” he said.

“Why not? Not very good at it?” Steve was teasing him now. Teasing. Is that where they were now? Enemies to teammates who teased? Loki felt insulted; he finally tore his gaze away from the fire with his jaw gaping.

“I was _exceptional!_ One of the few things I was better at than Thor in our youth.” Loki held his head high in pride.

“Oh really?”

“Really!”

“Show me.”

Loki froze. An image flashed through his mind of Steve being his dancing partner, spinning him and dipping him in time to an Asgardian flute. Not that there were any of those around.

“A-and make a fool of myself in front of your Avengers?” Loki gritted his teeth. “Absolutely not.”

Steve held a hand up in defense.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Yes, you _did_. Did Stark put you up to that one? Or perhaps that witch you now have on your team?” Loki sneered, sounding more flustered than angry.

“Alright, calm down. Fine, no dancing from Loki. I won’t even bring it up again,” said Steve, placing a hand on Loki’s arm.

Loki deflated back in his chair and glanced around, wondering where Natasha had wandered off with that bottle. How he wished Steve would retract his hand already.

The music suddenly cut off and Stark walked into sight with a tablet in hand.

“Okay everybody! Fireworks time!” he announced.

Loki straightened himself in the chair. He had actually been looking forward to this. It was about time Midgard wowed him with spectacle.

Steve finally pulled back and relaxed in his chair.

“Alright!” shouted Stark. “In three, two, one….!”

Nothing happened.

Stark cussed under his breath and wrestled with his tablet.

“Um, hold on,” he said before disappearing inside the house. He reappeared a minute later with a constipated look on his face. “This might take a while. The wiring is…”

Banner approached him and whispered something to him. Stark whispered something back and they both went inside.

“That was anti-climatic,” said Rhodey.

Pepper emerged from the house a minute later with a forced smile.

“Tony asked me to tell you guys the fireworks might be delayed for another hour, maybe two,” she said.

There were a few murmurs among the crowd.

“Oh geez,” Steve muttered.

Pepper turned the music back on and just like that, everyone was back in party mode.

Sharon came up to Steve and settled herself in his lap. Loki bristled, but said nothing. He tried to ignore them as they whispered. Likely sweet nothings that made Loki want to vomit.

Once in a while he would catch a word: “Beautiful night,” “Natasha,” “leave,” “fine.”

“Um, Loki?”

Loki looked up.

Sharon was crawling off Steve's lap and frowning.

“Sharon, Nat, and I are gonna go for a drive. You want to come?” Steve asked.

Loki held his tongue at first. No, he did not wish to invade on the couple’s private time, but Natasha was going to be there so it wasn’t like that. Then what was this? An attempt to make friends?

Before the party had begun, Thor had taken Loki aside.

“Why should I socialize with the very people who I was enemies with?” Loki had spat.

“Because they are your teammates now and if you can, I want you to make friends with them,” Thor said, his voice echoing his tired exasperation. “Loki, you say you have changed and that you want to do right by me. Being friends with my friends is a good place to start. Now, swear to me you will make an attempt.”

Loki had sighed and rolled his eyes. “I swear.”

Loki forced a smile at Steve. “Why not?”

 

Natasha picked out one of Stark’s fancier sports cars: a candy apple red convertible that seemed too flashy for a nighttime drive. But no one argued. Steve took the wheel first, while Sharon sat beside him; Loki and Natasha took the backseat.

The road was bare and the wind a reprieve as they cut through the early summer heat. The girls sang along to a song on the radio; it was something repetitive and catchy that neither Loki nor Steve knew. Though by the final chorus, Steve had picked up on the lyrics and joined in.

They drove along the roads around the lake, passing through town, then across a dirt backroad that ran through an open field with a few trees at the center of it. Here, the light pollution wasn’t so strong and they could see the stars, clear and bright in the darkness. Steve pulled over so they could have a moment with that sky.

“Do you find your sky different since learning your world isn’t alone?” Loki asked.

They thought for a moment. Steve answered first, “By the time they told me aliens exist, it was just another bullet point on a list of things I was learning about the twenty-first century.”

“Not really,” said Natasha.

Sharon smiled and said, “Sort of. It’s the same sky, but knowing there’s life beyond what we see… it’s humbling.”

They stayed there a little longer, appreciating the beauty of it. Loki thought of Asgard, of how there was a perfect view of the sky from his bed chamber window. He used to take it for granted. Traveling through space was normal. Even falling through a portal in space and landing on a trash planet seemed trivial.

“What was Asgard’s view like?” Steve asked, as if reading his thoughts.

“Beyond description. Gorgeous, elegant, stunning…forever.” Loki swallowed thickly. Something about the fact that it was no longer there rubbed him the wrong way. Asgard was eternal and it lived in its people. Nevertheless, he missed his childhood home still.

“Sounds nice.”

“Yes, it was.”

Sharon and Steve switched spots and they drove on.

The music played so quietly it had become background noise. Steve and Sharon softly chatted in the front seats, while Loki and Natasha passed a bottle of bourbon between them. Where Natasha had been keeping that bottle was anybody’s guess.

Loki almost thought it was too bad Valkyrie couldn’t make it to the party. Almost. She and Natasha would have gotten along and Loki would probably have never been asked to come on this drive.

He took another swig of the bottle and handed it back to Natasha, who took a tentative sip. _Slowing down are we, Black Widow?_

Loki closed his eyes and listened to the radio music. The gentle acoustic guitar melody carried on the night air, complimenting the breeze and the dry heat. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Natasha offered the bottle once again, but this time Loki silently declined with a single slow shake of his head. Even though he still barely felt it, he had had enough for the evening. Natasha replaced the cap and set the bottle down on the seat between them.

Loki leaned on his left arm and stared out at the passing scenery. They couldn’t see the lake anymore, but the miles of trees and greenery they passed was soothing. This was home now, this planet…

“No, I _don’t_ see your point!”

Loki’s eyes flew open and he nearly jumped out of the car seat, dagger in hand. He hadn’t noticed precisely when he had fallen asleep, but the shouting had thrown him back into consciousness.

During that time, they had pulled over by a deer crossing sign. For a second Loki wondered if they had hit something, but after a few more words from the raised voices in the front seats, he learned that wasn’t the case. It was far from it.

“Loki’s a part of the team now, whether we like it or not. Considering what Thor told us about how Loki helped save Asgard’s people, we ought to at least give him a chance. It’s not that I trust him. None of us do, but it’s not up to us…” Steve’s voice was firm and grave, but he wasn’t yelling.

“I thought that was the whole point of not signing the accords, Steve. Wasn’t that the point? To _not_ let questionable authority-? Oh, shit-” Sharon stopped short, meeting Loki’s gaze in the rearview mirror.

“Told you guys to keep it down,” said Natasha. She turned to Loki. “Did you catch all that?”

“I heard enough,” Loki said, his tone sharp, but not threatening. He furrowed his brow. “I’m sitting _right here_. Did you think I wouldn’t hear that?”

Sharon glared at him in the reflection, her eyes reflecting the fury that fueled her resentment. Loki briefly wondered if it was _him_ she hated or just the _idea_ of him being considered an ally. Perhaps the latter affected the former. Beside her, Steve awkwardly stared down at his hands. Loki spared him a glance that wasn’t returned.

“Not that any of what you said was surprising, but it was rather cowardly that you wouldn’t say it to my face,” he sneered. Sharon was still staring him down in the reflection. From that angle she couldn’t see the knife in Loki’s hand. It would be so easy to slit her throat before Black Widow could react.

 _“They are your teammates now,”_ Thor’s voice echoed in his head.

 _Carter isn’t. She’s just_ involved _with a teammate. There’s a difference._

Steve turned in his seat, his eye catching the dagger and his breath visibly catching in his throat. Embarrassment flooded Loki’s senses again and he quickly put the dagger away.

“Habit,” he muttered.

“Pretty dangerous habit,” said Steve.

Loki flashed his best shit-eating grin. “When you have as many enemies as I have, Captain.”

“We’re not your enemies anymore,” said Natasha.

Sharon whipped around to glare at her.

“Aren’t we?” She turned her anger towards Loki again. “He brought war and destruction to our planet, then suddenly he shows up again and we forgive him. Why, because he gave back what he stole all those years ago?” She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair as she turned in her seat to look Loki in the eye. “Did they make you look at the memorial in New York? Have you seen it? I have. There’s a lot of names on that stone slab.”

Sharon’s eyes glistened in the moonlight, but she didn’t dare cry in front of him. Loki wondered if she lost someone that day. Maybe she hadn’t. Either way, he was certain that she hated him.

“Sharon-” Steve moved to place a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away, igniting her anger.

“No! Why are you making excuses? I thought _you_ of all people…”

“Sharon, you have to understand…”

“I don’t. Get _out._ You and your homicidal new friend.” Sharon glared daggers at him. Steve didn’t argue as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

Loki once again considered how quickly he could kill her without Natasha killing him first. By the look Natasha was throwing him, his odds weren’t good. Silently, he got out.

Steve walked around the vehicle to stand beside Loki. Natasha shrugged an apology before she and Sharon sped off down the road.

“She’s right,” Loki stated as the car faded into the darkness. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“I know.”

“Then why were you defending me?”

Steve sighed and stared into the woods.

“I’m pretty sure the lake is on the other side of these trees. We follow the lake and we should make it back in time for the fireworks,” he said.

Loki raised his right hand; a moment later a bright green orb formed in his palm and floated into the air, providing light.

“That’s convenient,” said Steve.

The orb floated above their heads as they walked through the trees.

“You didn’t answer my question, Captain,” said Loki. “Why didn’t you take your lover’s side during your dispute?”

Steve was avoiding eye contact again and he was walking a few steps ahead. If they were still enemies, Loki would warn him not to turn his back to him. But as the thought crossed Loki’s mind, he found the gesture not one of stupidity or elusion, but perhaps one of trust. Now Loki _really_ wanted an answer to his question.

Before he could try to demand it again, Steve jogged ahead a few paces, stopped in front of a tree, and turned to Loki. Nailed to the tree was an orange arrow that pointed straight ahead.

“I think we found a hiking trail,” said Steve. “There was an arrow like this one near the lake house, so we’re not far.”

Loki made sure he was keeping pace with Steve now as they followed the trail. Determined not to let their time alone together go to waste, Loki asked again.

“So tell me then. Why didn’t you side with your lover?” There was a hint of desperation that slipped into his voice; Loki blamed it on the whiskey. “Steve Rogers, why are you averting the question that put us in this position?” he teased, hoping his playful tone would cover the slip-up.

“You really want to know?” Steve asked.

“Yes.”

“A few reasons, I guess. The first being Bucky.”

Loki knew that name. It had been thrown around a great deal during the negotiations. Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers’ dearest friend. He listened as Steve continued.

“Bucky did a lot of terrible things he regrets. Some of which drove the Avengers apart. I’m not proud of covering them up and Bucky never denied any of his sins. Secondly being Thor.”

Loki furrowed his brow, but did not interrupt.

“When the negotiations were just starting, Thor spoke to me in private. He told me what you did for Asgard. He said during the battle against Hela you had options, that you could have been selfish and never returned. You could have run, but you didn’t. That you willingly chose to help and do good; he believed you deserved a second chance. At first, I was skeptical. Back then I would have sided with Sharon, but she doesn’t get it. Bucky, she understood. But she doesn’t know Thor or you. I trust Thor, he’s a good man and he cares about you a lot like how I care about Bucky.” Steve paused and locked eyes with Loki. “I don’t forgive you for the things you’ve done, but if I don’t give someone like you a second chance, then how fair is it that I’ve given Bucky one?”

“He is your friend…”

“And the only reason he’s recovering is because he has friends. Maybe it’s time you did too.”

Steve flashed a quick, warm smile, then continued walking. Loki did not follow right away. His mind was blank, his tongue numb in his mouth, there was an unfamiliar tickle in his chest. Somehow his legs moved without thought.

He didn’t realize he had walked out of the trees, to the bank of the lake. Steve stood there, looking out across the water. He pointed to their left.

“See? There’s our party,” he said. Sure enough, about half a mile from where they stood sat Stark’s lake house, ablaze with light; the muffled, distant sound of music seemed so far away.

Steve was looking out across the water again, wiping the sweat from his brow. The lights from the house, the orb, and the moon reflected perfectly off the surface like a painting.

“What do you think?” said Steve, looking over his shoulder at him. “A quick swim to cool us off before we head back?”

 _Another choice of vulnerability to prove something?_ Steve’s words to Sharon in the car echoed in Loki’s ears and he narrowed his eyes.

“Are you trying to tell me you trust me, Captain Rogers?” he asked.

Steve fully faced him now. He nodded, “Yeah. We’re teammates now, aren’t we?”

“I heard what you said to your _lover_ about your trust in me,” Loki wrinkled his nose as he sneered the word ‘lover’.

“You and I have been alone for nearly twenty minutes. You could have killed me then taken off at any point during that time. But you didn’t.”

“Perhaps I do not underestimate you as much as you think,” said Loki.

“You also didn’t kill Sharon. You could have. Maybe even have gotten away with it. The United Nations has been making a habit of kissing your ass since you gave them the cube.”

“Ah, so you admit your system is corrupt?” Loki smiled.

“I never said it wasn’t. It wasn’t just for Bucky that I went underground for nearly two years. Besides, even if you did kill Sharon and the United Nations wanted you punished for it, you’d find some way to slip through our fingers.”

“But I didn’t kill her. For the same reason I came to your celebrations.”

“Because you’re trying?”

“Yes.”

A smile spread across Steve’s face, the biggest Loki had ever seen on him.

“I plotted the slaughter of your lover and you grin? Captain Rogers, you are exceptionally unique.”

 “Sharon could have kicked your ass before you even laid a finger on her.” Steve shook his head, the smile remaining as he turned around and grabbed the edges of his shirt, and pulled it over his head.

Loki’s breath caught in his throat, unable to turn away. He had noticed how attractive Steve was before, but this… this wasn’t just trust anymore.

“In… in the middle of the night?” How the hell was Steve able to make Loki’s tongue so useless when he needed it most? At this point, he couldn’t blame the whiskey anymore.

“Yeah, it’s hot out and the water’s cool.” Steve’s shoes, socks, and pants joined the discarded shirt on the bank; he stood there in nothing but his boxer-briefs. “You coming?”

Loki was suddenly very much aware of the fact he wasn’t wearing underwear. While Loki had never cared who saw him naked in the past, the idea of being naked in the water, alone with Steve Rogers, sounded overwhelming. He clenched his jaw and began to strip.

 _Would you relax_ , he scolded himself as he neatly placed his articles of clothing on the ground. He was in no rush. _You used to swim naked with your brother and the Warriors Three all the time. This is no different. Just… Oh._

Steve pulled his underwear off and set it aside with the rest of his clothes. Loki averted his gaze as he heard the _splash_ off to the side.

For the third time that night Loki could feel his cheeks grow warm. This was so foolish. Loki was no blushing maid; he had seen many naked forms in his time from many genders and sexes.

 _Enough! Pull yourself together, you ridiculous…_ With an air of finality, Loki tossed his trousers on top of his neat pile and made a dash for the water, leaping at the edge and curling himself into a ball before impact.

Loki breached the surface with all the anxieties from a moment ago washed away. Steve was right; the cool lake water was just what was needed to stave away the heat. Loki dunked his head under again, pushing the wet hair out of his face as he resurfaced.

Finally, he allowed himself to look at Steve, who was smiling that big smile again. It looked good on him. Loki’s cheeks were warm again, but it wasn’t so unpleasant anymore. He smirked and splashed water in Steve’s direction.

“Hey!” said Steve before splashing right back with a bigger wave that hit Loki right in the eye.

He could hear Steve laugh as he sputtered. That laugh was also a good fit for him. How often did his fellow Avengers ever hear it? Was Loki lucky? How often did Sharon get him to laugh like that?

Steve’s hair was wet and sticking up in various place, his beard, while also wet, was perfectly in place. His skin glistened in the moonlight, the green of the orb still floating above them reflected in his eyes. He was still smiling. He never smiled like that when Sharon was around. This smile was for Loki, and Loki alone.

There was a light chuckle emanating from that smile. Loki swam forward with haste, as if he could swallow it and embed it into his memory. He grabbed Steve by the back of the neck and pulled him close, crashing their lips together.

Time seemed to stand still as Loki realized what he was doing. Then strong hands were shoving him back until there was a good couple feet between them.

Loki had made a mistake…

“Rogers…”

Steve’s eyes were filled with confusion and suspicion.

“What are you playing at?” he said.

And there was the rub, wasn’t it? There was no plan. No scheme, no manipulation, no lies… It was just Loki and Steve and the lake.

Steve must have seen the shock on his face and understood Loki was just as surprised about his actions as he was. If he did, he didn’t say so. The suspicious look was gone and in its place was one of wariness, as if Loki might try to kiss him again. Steve had given him his trust and Loki had spat it back out in an unlikely, but no less upsetting way.

Loki remained in the water as Steve made his way back to the bank and dressed.

“We should be getting back,” was all he said as he started the walk back without Loki.

Loki dressed slowly. Steve was still in his line of sight, but much farther ahead of him. Loki did not rush to catch up.

Steve was back on the makeshift dance floor when Loki finally got to the lake house. Nobody seemed to notice his return.

Loki at once spotted Steve dancing with Sharon; his stomach dropped. It was as if their quarrel never happened. Jealousy was such a petty emotion that while he had felt it his whole life for his brother, never once was it something that burned him over his affection for another. Lovers were such fleeting things and despite what Midgard stories said, Loki never saw himself as the marrying kind. Most affairs lasted a few months at most. Never had romantic affection stabbed him in the back like this.

A familiar hand clapped him on the shoulder, dragging Loki away from his venomous thoughts.

“Brother! You’re back! Natasha said that they left you and Rogers on the side of the road. I was worried when Rogers returned without you, but here you are! Stark and Banner fixed the fireworks, so they should be… you’re wet, brother.”

“I went for a swim.”

Loki pushed down his jealousy so that it made a home in the pit of his stomach. He forced a smile.

The music was turned down and Stark stood at the forefront of the crowd of heroes.

“Now that the birthday boy is back from his little late-night hike,” he said, “I think it’s time for some fireworks!”

The crowd cheered as Stark tapped at his tablet, then stood back from the field.

From the center of the backyard came a pop and a trail of smoke that flew into the sky, and exploded into an array of red, blue, and white light. It was quickly followed by an increasing volume of explosions. Everyone “oohed” and “ahhed” and watched the beautiful display unfold.

Loki looked over to where he had seen Steve dancing. He was now standing next to Stark, talking to him and smiling as they watched the display. Sharon was nowhere near him, but rather was keeping her distance near the back of the crowd, a small appreciative smile on her face.

A rocket whistled as it flew into the sky and burst in the shape of Steve’s shield. Loki heard it then, the laugh from the lake. Steve was still talking with Stark, but he was grinning now.

Loki turned his gaze back to the fireworks that illuminated the night sky, painting colors over the stars for a time. _Absolutely stunning._

 

The backyard was a disaster. The grass was singed from the fireworks, the snack table more of a mess than it had been earlier, a few empty solo cups and glasses were strewn about. Ants -that did not belong to Scott Lang- were devouring a half-eaten slice of pizza on the ground. The bonfire that had burned all night was just smoldering now.

Everyone had eventually made their way inside the house, likely taking up any surface they could to pass out on. The music was still playing, albeit softly now.

Loki stood in front of the withering fire, mindlessly stabbing at a piece of cake –the last piece. He wasn’t sure if he was hungry, but he couldn’t sleep and getting drunk wasn’t an option anymore. Stabbing at the delicious dessert also made him feel a little better. Not much, but enough to warrant him to continue.

He frowned. This cake was his lover now. He took a bite. Feelings were stupid.

“Can I get in on that?”

Loki froze for only a moment; he collected himself quickly.

“Thought you went to bed. Everyone else has,” he said.

“Not you.”

Loki turned to face him. Steve was smiling ever so slightly in the early morning light.

“Someone had to eat the rest of this cake,” Loki said with a smirk.

“May I? I mean, it’s my birthday cake.” Loki hadn’t seen where Steve had procured a fork from, but before he could protest, Steve was already stabbing his own fork into the cake.

Steve made an approving hum and licked the dab of frosting from his lower lip –a movement that hadn’t gone unnoticed. Loki knew he was foolishly blushing again and this time he didn’t have the cover of night to protect him.

“Happy birthday,” Loki said lamely.

“Thanks.”

“If you’re looking for an apology for last night, then you can forget it.”

“I’m not.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Then what?”

“You never did show me your dance moves,” said Steve, his smile widening slightly.

Loki’s face fell. “No.”

“There’s no one around to see and I really could use some dance lessons.”

“Why not ask Carter?” Loki sneered.

The smile vanished from Steve’s face.

“Is that how it’s gonna be?” he said.

“Is she a terrible dancer, Rogers?” Loki prodded. “Does your lover not know how to romance you?”

“Well, first of all, she’s not my lover.”

Loki blinked.

“I beg your pardon?”

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sharon and I had been off and on for the past two years. Last night… she doesn’t trust that you’re on our side now. On its own, it wouldn’t be a deal-breaker, but it was just the last straw. When I got back to the house last night, we talked and decided to officially call it quits.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” The smile returned to Steve’s face.

“No, I’m not.” Loki returned it. “She hates me, I hate her; I have a new enemy now. Another reason to sleep with a dagger under my pillow. Don’t worry, I won’t kill her unless it’s self-defense.”

“You better not. Prove her wrong. Show her you can be a part of this team,” said Steve.

Loki searched his face. There was nothing sinister or cruel in those eyes. No resentment, no sarcasm. Steve truly believed Loki could do well here.

“Where do you find so much faith in me, Captain?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Guess I’m taking a leap of faith with you. Maybe we’ll find out soon if I’ve made the right call.” Steve smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Loki’s. It was a soft kiss, but firm with intention to say, ‘This is alright.’

Loki mourned it when Steve pulled back, but deep down he knew it would not be their last.

“You are an enigma, Captain Rogers,” he whispered.

“Call me Steve.”

Loki grinned, “Alright, _Steve_. You still want to learn how to dance like an Asgardian?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody catch that Dream Daddy reference? ;P
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all liked it!! Happy birthday Steve Rogers!!! (and happy 4th of july to those who celebrate~) =D


End file.
